The present invention relates to a keyboard having a protective lid, especially to a keyboard, which has the functions of dust-proofing, protection, support and keyboard mounting.
The prior art keyboard having a protective lid has only functions of dust-proof and protection. For example, the keyboard having a protective lid disclosed in Taiwan Patent Publication No. 219170 and No. 313283 has only functions of dust-proof and protection; and does not provide supporting function and occupies considerable space.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, another prior art keyboard having a protective lid disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,108,200 has a socket 65 on rear side of a keyboard 60 and electrically connected to the internal circuit of the keyboard 60. A portable electronic device 4 such as a mobile phone or a PDA (personal digital assistant) is inserted into the socket 65. The keyboard 60 has a sliding supporting stage 70 on rear bottom side thereof. The supporting stage 70 has an unfoldable lid 75.
However, in above-mentioned keyboard having a protective lid, the lid 75 cannot be used as a keyboard mounting to let the keyboard 60 be inclined with specific angle. The whole height of the keyboard 60 will be increased thereby.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a keyboard having a protective lid, which has the functions of dust-proofing, protection, support and keyboard mounting.
To achieve above object, the present invention provides keyboard having a protective lid having a keyboard body, a linkage board and a lid. The keyboard body has an accommodation space on rear side thereof and the accommodation space has two pivotal holes on two lateral sides thereof. The linkage board has a front end pivotally connected to the keyboard body. The linkage board has a rear end pivotally connected to a front end of the lid such that the lid can be swung to a backside of the keyboard body and functioned as a mount of the keyboard body to let the keyboard body be inclined to a specific angle.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: